Seize the Night
by MermaidMetanoia
Summary: Madge Undersee is Gale's hunting partner? Since when? Well... since forever. The story of how the two hunters with completely different backgrounds explore the possibility of...more. AU in D12 as we know it.
1. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Disclaimers:**

1\. Unfortunately, I do not own the Hunger Games.

2\. Games are still going, and D12 is the same.

3\. Katniss won't be in this at all ):

4\. I love little Posy's adorableness, but for the plot in this story Posy is eleven, but everyone else is the same age as always.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

 ** _Strawberry Fields Forever_**

 _Nothing is real_

 _And nothing to get hung about_

 _Strawberry Fields Forever_

* * *

 _73rd Hunger Games_

Madge is in the section with the other 17-year-old girls, watching as Effie Trinket walks slowly and carefully up the steps to the stage in her heels.

Moments pass, and Madge heaves a sigh, knowing it will take a while before she even gets to the microphone. Madge scans the crowd of faces in boredom, stopping on someone in particularly who's already looking at her.

Madge's eyes flick from Gale to the stage and back again meaningfully, before rolling her eyes. Gale's lips twitch upwards in a smile.

Madge thinks about how far they've come. Madge, the mayor's daughter from town and Gale, the illegal hunter from the Seam. What brought them together? Well, she hunts illegally too.

Madge has noticed the past few weeks that Gale has been acting… different. He's never been cruel to her in the years they've known each other, but he's never exactly been all warm and fuzzy either. Now he's smiling a lot. Laughing at her quips instead of just not responding to them. Helping her with little things, like offering to carry the haul or even skinning the animals, which he knows she hates. Because she complains about it _all the time_. Loudly.

She's not saying the change in him is bad… just different.

Out of all the years they've been spent hunting together, their first meeting in the woods is what Madge remembers more clearly than anything.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Madge, 13 years old (69th Hunger Games)_

Madge is silent as she walks through the forest, bow at the ready. After nearly five years of hunting in the woods, she's got her routine down. Hunt for the kids at the orphanage, and then pick strawberries just for her. It may be selfish, but Madge _never_ shares her strawberries with anyone.

This morning, though, there's an unusual absence of game. Not one animal is in the forest. She even checks the hot spots, like the stream where the animals go to get water, even throws rocks at the trees but there aren't even any birds. Madge knows it's not her, she's perfected walking silently through the woods. Even her father gets upset when she sneaks up on him, saying that he couldn't hear her coming.

Maybe something is scaring them off. Maybe there's a storm coming. Madge quickly dismisses _that_ idea. Even at 8 in the morning, the sun is shining prettily, the clouds picture perfect.

Something has to be scaring them off, Madge thinks, and she knows it's not her.

After another hour, Madge gives up. She starts walking towards the multiple strawberry bushes that she tends to, making sure they grow properly so she can get her precious strawberries.

Madge's bow is swung on her shoulder, along with her sheath of arrows. As a rule, Madge always has her bow on her when she's in the forest. She hides it in a log and only puts it back when she's on her way back. She learned her lesson when she had to pummel a wild dog with a rock when it attacked her. She had returned her bow to its hiding place _before_ going to pick berries, not wanting to have to carry it.

Madge is frustrated at the lack of haul. She's going to have to go to the orphanage empty-handed. Madge had taken up hunting in the woods out of boredom when she was eight, but when she started perfecting archery and actually killing things, she realized she had all this food that she didn't need. Madge was going to give it to families in the Seam, but remembered that the orphanage in the Seam is in need of well, everything, especially food. She started taking her haul to the orphanage to feed the kids, giving it to the lady who cooks for all of them. Greta is an expert at using every piece of meat and getting it to last a while, even better than Sae, which anybody who knows Sae knows that's hard to do.

With Madge's blonde hair and blue eyes, the kids at the orphanage had taken quickly to the nice 'angel' who brought them goodies and kept them fed.

But now, she's going to have to look in their eyes and tell them they might not be able to eat tonight. _No_ , she thinks. She can't do that. She has money; she can buy soup off of Sae and cart it to the orphanage.

Her mood a little lighter, Madge arrives at the berry bushes, but pauses when she sees one of them completely bare.

 _What the hell?_ She thinks.

She knows it's not her, because she doesn't pick one bush at a time, she picks from all the different bushes so she doesn't leave them completely bare, like this one. Maybe it was an animal, she wonders. But upon closer inspection, she notices that the berries would've been nibbled at, not cut clean off. As she's thinking this, she hears a rustle in one of the bushes and spins towards the noise with an arrow ready.

She waits patiently for whatever it is to emerge from the bush. She's mildly surprised when it turns out to be a person, looking down at his own bow and arrow (poorly fashioned arrows in Madge's opinion), not even noticing her.

The boy looks to be a little older than Madge, clearly from the Seam with his dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes.

He startles when he _finally_ does notice her, eyes going wide. "Shit," he hisses dropping his bow when he sees the arrow trained on him. He raises his hands in the air and takes a step back, eyes warily watching Madge.

Madge lowers her bow when she realizes it's just another person. "What are you doing out here?"

The boy relaxes now that he doesn't have a weapon trained on him and raises his eyebrows. " _Me_?" he scoffs, "What are _you_ doing out here?"

Madge's hackles rise at his tone. She's heard that very same tone many times, mostly from kids from the Seam who looked down on her. Sure, she _looks_ like a kid from town, and yeah, she actually _is_ from town, but that doesn't mean she _acts_ like it, and she never has.

Madge has never seen this boy before, so he shouldn't be judging her just by her looks. And it's not as if she has 'MAYORS DAUGHTER' written on her forehead.

" _I_ actually belong out here," she says indignantly. "I come here everyday and I've not once seen you out here in the past five years."

The boy just studies Madge with a blank face.

" _You're_ the one scaring off all the game in a five mile radius, not me."

"It's my first day, okay? And why would you need to hunt, _townie_?" He responds, practically spitting the words out.

Madge scoffs, shaking her head. She stomps away; even more irritated with the boy because she didn't even get her strawberries.

"Hey! Wait!" The boy shouts, and she automatically stops and turns around, crossing her arms.

"I need help," he mumbles quietly. "My bowstring is loose and I don't know how to fix it."

Madge debates just leaving the rude boy to fix it himself, since he's so high and mighty. But Madge knows he must be desperate if he's crossed the fence _and_ if he's actually asking for help.

She sighs and uncrosses her arms, walking towards him and ripping the bow out of his hands.

She inspects it, and the string _is_ loose.

"What's your name, anyways?" The boy asks.

Madge's name is Madalyn, but for some reason she gives him her nickname that so few people know. "Madge. You?"

"Gale."

Madge just nods, still looking at the bow. "Jesus, when was the last time you used this? I think its toast. You need a new one."

Gale is first surprised at her using a biblical term, since it's very much treasonous, but then his face falls at her words. "What?" he chokes out.

Madge's head snaps up at his tone, and she instantly regrets being so blunt about when she sees the look on his face. "I mean…" she stutters uselessly.

"That was my dad's," he says quietly, eyes sad. "Are you sure you can't fix it?"

Madge notices his use on the past tense, but doesn't say anything. There was a mine explosion just two weeks ago and she wonders if maybe his dad was one of the ones who didn't make it.

Madge looks back at the bow. "The riser is beautifully made. Hand carved. The limbs of it too," she mutters, more to herself than him. She looks up at him, "I only said that you need a new one because when something happens to mine I just make a new one, but that's just me. Plus it'll be tricky to restring it. Not impossible, though. You just need the right materials."

Madge hands him back his bow and picks hers up to show him, happy that the look on his face is now gone at her words. "Look, see? I used a fishing line as string."

He nods, looking at her bow and hanging onto her every word. "I don't think I have a fishing line."

Madge smiles, and misses Gale's sharp inhale at the sight of it, surprised that he hadn't noticed her beauty until now. She may be 13, but she's already gorgeous, and 14-year-old Gale can't help but take notice. "That's okay. You can use anything really. I've used rawhide before and that works just as well. I just prefer the fishing line myself, it's more flexible and stretches a bit."

Madge hesitates before offering. "I have a whole roll of it back there. You can use some of it."

Gale shakes his head. "No, that's okay."

"No, really, you'll like it a lot more, trust me," Madge smiles, trying to convince him.

"I don't thin-okay," he says, seeing the look on her face when he starts to protest again. "I'll trade for it."

"That's okay, you don't need to trade anything," Madge shakes her head, swinging her bow onto her shoulder.

"I don't need charity," Gale snaps at her, more harsh than he probably should be.

Madge looks down at her feet. "It's _not_ charity. It's just a bit of string," she says quietly, shrugging.

"Fine," he grumbles, throwing his father's game bag over his shoulder. "Where is it?" he asks hesitantly, like he's afraid of her answer.

"This way," Madge points. "Closer to the fence." She keeps it in the log, not wanting to have it at home.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, and Madge can't hold it in anymore. "You're too loud."

"Excuse me?"

"I _said_ that you're too loud. You try hunting with that tread and you'll scare off all the game," Madge points to his feet, avoiding his eyes. "Like this morning," she mutters under her breath.

Madge watches as Gale looks down at his feet, thinking. "Anything else?" he asks sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," Madge says seriously. "You need to stop holding that bow like its glass. It won't break, it's not some doll. I get that it's important to you, but you'll never be able to use it the way you need to if you treat it like its breakable."

Gale doesn't respond, they just keep walking side by side.

Madge can't help but notice how comfortable the silence is. Usually with people she always feels the need to talk, not liking the silence, but now she doesn't. Strange.

"Why _do_ you hunt anyways?" Gale asks, but this time there's not malice in the question, just questioning.

Madge takes a second to think of the right words. "Well, why are you hunting?"

Gale huffs, rolling his eyes. "I asked you first."

"Yes," Madge nods, "but you need to answer first."

Gale hesitates, seeing no logic behind that, but answers anyways. "I'm hunting- well, trying to- to feed my family."

Madge nods at his answer, her assumptions correct. "Well, I've been hunting to feed people too."

Gale pauses at her wording. She didn't say _family_ , she said just said _people._

"What do you mean 'people'? What, you don't feed your family?" Despite the words, his tone is just curious.

"My family is fed. I don't need to worry about them. I-" Madge pauses, unsure if she should tell him. "Well, I feed the kids at the orphanage."

Gale stops in his tracks, not expecting _that_ answer.

Gale had already respected the girl for her bravery at hopping the fence. Gale remembers her saying she had been out here everyday for five years, and if she's the same age as him, which would've made her about 8 or 9 when she started. So yeah, he respects her for hopping the fence. Nobody does that, least of all a little girl. That respect grew when she started talking about bows like she's been using them all her life, and he doesn't know for sure, but he would bet she's a perfect shot.

Now? He freaking admires her, and he doesn't even think that _that_ is a strong enough word. It goes above and beyond respect.

The kids at the orphanage have _nothing_ , and there are many deaths each year due to starvation alone. He realizes now, though, that it's been a few years since he'd heard about any. He now knows why.

Gale doesn't even know how to respond. "That-that's… kind of amazing."

Madge just shrugs.

Gale doesn't say anything else. Madge will learn that Gale keeps most of his thoughts to himself if he deems them unnecessary to say out loud. He'll say the bare minimum, mostly just to get his point across.

Madge walks up to the log that she's worked to keep hidden. She digs around until she finds the coil of fishing wire. She pulls out her knife from her belt and wordlessly grabs Gale's bow out of his hands. She measures the amount he'll need and cuts it off.

She holds it out for him to take. "Here you go."

Gale doesn't reach for it, just stares at it. "I-" he swallows, looking Madge in the eyes. "I don't know how to…" he trails off.

"Figures," Madge mutters under her breath, sighing. "I'll do it for you. It might take a couple days."

He doesn't really have a couple days. His family doesn't have a couple days. But Gale nods anyways.

"I'll pay you. Or trade something," He murmur.

Madge really doesn't need anything, but she knows he won't take no for an answer. Madge smirks, "How about this? I'll restring your bow for you, if you give me a portion of my strawberries back."

Gale gives a hint of a smile, surprising Madge. She realizes she hasn't seen any positive expression on his face at all. " _Your_ strawberries?" he teases.

" _My_ strawberries," Madge nods, mock seriously.

Gale holds out his hand, and they shake on it.

"Deal."

 _ **End Flashback**_

Madge smiles at the memory. She wouldn't say it was the start of a _beautiful_ friendship, but it was the start of… something.

Madge had restrung his bow, which she later found out was made and used by his father, who _did_ pass away in the mine explosion like she thought. Gale had four mouths to feed, and when his bow was finished, she had realized that he needed major help. Not only was he loud, but he also couldn't use a bow to save his life.

So, Madge insisted that she teach him how, saying that she couldn't stand by and watch him butcher the art of archery. It took awhile, but he got to be _almost_ as good as her. His real skill was setting up snares, which he taught Madge how to do, but she preferred archery.

They had probably spent two months together, her teaching him how to master archery. When she decreed he didn't need any more help, she realized that they worked really well together. They were both quiet in the woods, using body language or a facial expression to communicate. Their bodies became attuned to each other. They helped each other, and Madge felt that if they separated her hunting would suffer. Madge knew that she'd never find another hunting partner, and despite their strained relationship- with Gale's temper and Madge's bluntness, they worked well together.

Madge hadn't said anything, but Gale was the one to propose the idea that they continue hunting together. That's what started their early mornings in the woods.

Madge didn't even realize she had zoned out while staring at Gale until she snapped out of her thoughts.

Cheeks burning, her head snaps back to the stage, deciding to ignore Gale's teasing smirk.

Effie finally makes it to the microphone, and begins her speech, oblivious to the depressed crowd.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Madge looks back at Gale, finding him watching her already. Again. Madge remembers that very morning joking around with Gale, a first since he was all of a sudden nice. They had imitated Effie's voice and said those same exact words.

"Ladies first!"

Madge doesn't look away from Gale's somber eyes. She can't. She's never seen him look scared before, so the fact that he looks terrified right now is surprising.

"Aster Beaugard."

Madge doesn't notice anything about the name except for the fact that it's _not hers._

She watches Gale's features fill with relief, his shoulders dropping infinitesimally. Madge closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath, relaxing, but feeling guilty for it when she knows watches a girl of about 15 walk up the steps, shaking.

Madge tunes out the introduction, biting her nails waiting for the boys' name to be called.

"Now time for the boys!"

Madge's eyes dart back to Gale. He's staring ahead; not even looking worried or scared. _Was he only scared for me?_ Madge wonders, confused at his mood change.

Effie opens her mouth, and Madge can't think of anything but _not Gale, not Gale, not Gale._

"Jackson Fraeder."

 _Not Gale_ , Madge thinks in relief.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** New story. I love the Gadge pairing, they are my favorite characters in the books. I got this idea and couldn't help but write it out immediately. Pretty please tell me what you guys think!_


	2. From Eden

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **From Eden**_

 _Babe, there's something so tragic about you_

 _Something so magic about you_

* * *

 ** _6 months later (Present time)_**

Madge's footsteps are stealthy as she walks beside Gale in the forest. They've been at this for a few hours now and have only shot down a rabbit. Although, they have yet to check the snares so it probably won't be too bad of a haul.

Madge can tell that Gale is irritated about something. She had been up in a tree looking for bird eggs near the hidden log when she heard him come in. He had been muttering unintelligible words under his breath, but at least his footsteps were silent.

When they started he finally shut up, but he's had a permanent scowl on his face the whole time.

Ever since the last games six months ago, he had continued his nice streak. Madge suspects it started because he was nervous that he was going to lose his hunting partner, but she still doesn't know. But she's not going to complain about his attitude change. He's kinder, not that he hadn't been before, but now it's obvious. He was always so subtle about it, like he wanted to hide that part of him.

Madge signals him to stop by throwing up a fist. She can see a wild hare in the distance, but she's a bit too short to shoot it because of the plant its behind. Madge is only 5'0" to Gale's 6'3", so she signals to Gale to take this one.

Gale pulls his bowstring back, taking a deep breath before shooting. He hadn't noticed until now, but one of the feathers on his arrow was missing, so it went in the wrong direction.

"Fuck!" Gale shouts, making Madge jump.

The hare startles and when it tries to get away Madge finally gets a good shot and takes it, the arrow landing in the eye.

"I'm done for today," Gale snaps at her.

"What's with you?" Madge asks as she retrieves the hare, pulling the arrow out and wiping the blood on a stray leaf before putting it in her quiver.

"Nothing," Gale grumbles.

Madge scoffs, "Nothing? You sure about that?"

"Mind your own fucking business, _Princess_ ," Gale hisses.

Gale knows she hates being called that, and uses that to his advantage when he's really angry (and always feels like shit about it later.)

Madge's eyes fill with tears as she starts hauling the hare with her on her way to the strawberry bushes. _Her_ strawberry bushes.

Whenever Gale calls her _Princess_ , especially in that tone, she's always reminded of their fight years ago. It had probably only been a week that their partnership had become official (Madge had been teaching him for months before that though), and Gale found out that she was the mayor's daughter. He was angry and embarrassed it took him this long to figure out, but mainly angry. They didn't talk for a week; he made sure to hunt at a different time so he could avoid her. When he did finally talk to her he only called her Princess or Undersee in a derisive tone. Madge hated it. She cried for weeks (in secret of course) until he finally let up on it after he realized that she's still the same Madge he knows. Still is an expert at archery. Still is addicted to strawberries and very possessive over them. Still is selfless to a fault.

He knew she was from town, sure, but he didn't realize she belonged to the richest and most powerful family in district 12 until he finally introduced her to his mom and she recognized her.

He had never seen the mayor's daughter before, just knew her name. _Madalyn_ Undersee. She had introduced herself as Madge all those months ago and that's what he knew her as.

He was furious. Wrongly so, he can admit that to himself now.

But she hasn't forgotten the things he said, the names he called her for those few weeks. Every time she hears it it's like a direct line to her tear ducts. It makes her heart twist painfully in her chest.

Madge, now hurt _and_ pissed off, keeps marching towards the strawberry bushes, leaving him behind.

She assumed he left, so she's surprised when after about 15 minutes of her collecting berries she hears him approach. He pauses in his step, and she pretends she doesn't know he's there. Pretends she can't _feel_ him watching her.

Finally he heaves a sigh and clears his throat.

Madge is _angry_ , she has every right to be, and so she decides to act like an adult and just ignore him.

" _Madge_ ," he says, trying to get her attention.

She continues to ignore him, and he can't help but think that he deserves it.

"Can you just look at me?" He pleads desperately.

Madge spins around to face him, folding her arms. "What?" she snaps.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Gale's tired, even Madge can see that, his eyes showing real regret.

"You can't just say things like that to me and expect me to be okay with it just because you say sorry." Madge turns away from him and continues picking berries.

Gale is silent behind her, gathering his thoughts Madge assumes.

"Would it be different if I said I actually mean it? That I don't think of you like that? That I think you have every right to be involved in my business?"

She has no idea what he means by the last part, but Madge's resolve weakens, her hands slowing. He steps closer, his chest brushing Madge's back. His tan arm reaches around her and grabs a perfectly ripe strawberry before stepping in between her and the berry bush so he can face her.

Madge's breathing hitches at Gale's proximity. His eyes linger on her lips before bringing the strawberry up to them like a peace offering. She can't help but smirk as she takes a bite of it, wiping up the excess juice with her finger. "You're going to have to do better than a strawberry, Hawthorne."

Gale's eyebrows furrow at her distance, and he starts to make his way away from her into the dense forest.

Madge just shrugs it off, thinking he really left this time.

About ten minutes have passed when he comes back out, startling her.

In his hands is a small bouquet of orange poppies, and he holds it out to her. She slowly takes it as he starts talking. "I'm really sorry, okay? I've been stressed because Rory-" Gale swallows, looking a little freaked out in Madge's opinion, "Rory took out tesserae."

"Oh my God," she gapes at him.

Even after all this time Gale still manages to get surprised when she utters treasonous words, even if it is only in the woods.

"Why would he feel the need to take out tesserae?"

Madge doesn't get it. Ever since Gale started hunting, his family has been well fed with money to spare. They could use more, yeah, but they don't really _need_ anything, least of all food.

Gale looks down at the ground, before kicking a rock to the side. "I think he's just angry because I won't let him come out to the woods. He feels like he isn't contributing because he's 14 now, so I think he just wanted to contribute. But, fuck, Madge! He took out tesserae!" Gale practically whimpers, running his hands through his hair.

Madge knows that Gale has been careful with Rory and Vick now that they're of reaping age. He lectures them again and again not to _ever_ put more slips in just for tesserae, that it's not worth it. He's drilled it into their heads for _years_. Gale's greatest fear is that someone he loves will get reaped. He can fix a lot of things, but he can't fix someone getting reaped. He regrets putting so many extra slips in for tesserae himself, but he can't fix it now. He only has to get through one more year.

"Oh, Gale," Madge murmurs, stepping closer to him so she can wrap her arms around his waist.

He hugs her back, clutching her to him tightly. He leans his head down so he can bury it in her hair. He actually manages to smile when a strawberry scent wafts out of it. _Madge and her strawberries_ , Gale thinks affectionately.

Madge can't help but think that this feels _good_. Madge has never hugged Gale, or even touched him at all really except to motion to an animal or when she was helping him with his stance. Madge hasn't really ever touched a boy. She never cared about trivial things like _boys_ when her district was starving.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers, squeezing him tighter.

He pulls back, and brushes a strand of hair that escaped her bun behind her ear, and it was so quick Madge thinks she imagined it.

He gives her a sad smile, "It'll be okay. Can't take it back now, I guess. I know he feels guilty about it. He knows we didn't even need it." Gale shrugs. "The point of this being, though, is that I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"It's all right, Gale. I understand, okay?"

Gale nods, relief sweeping through him now that he knows she isn't upset, but his guilt probably won't go away.

"Oh no! The flowers!" Madge cries when she sees the poppies are squished from their hug. She hadn't realized she was still holding them.

Gale lets out a loud laugh at the sadness in her tone over _flowers_.

"Aww, Madge, it's okay, it's just flowers. Why don't you press them into one of your many books? Then you can keep them for a lot longer."

Madge huffs, but nods.

Gale thinks it's funny that Madge is such a, well, tomboy, and she can get upset over squished flowers. Gale's always thought it was interesting how Madge is such a tomboy despite being the mayor's daughter. Sure, he's seen her dressed up before with her curly hair down, usually for the reapings but sometimes for parties her father hosts or whenever they have Capitol guests. But you can tell Madge hates it with a burning passion. She hides it well from anyone but him.

"Let's go check the snares," she mutters, putting her collected berries into her bag.

"Get enough strawberries to satisfy your needs?" Gale asks teasingly.

"Oh shut up," Madge snaps, but she's smiling.

* * *

Despite not really finding anything, they get a good haul from the snares. They split it evenly, Gale deciding to trade his game for money, while Madge knows she'll just take the game straight to Greta.

When Gale's done, he starts counting the coins he collected, cursing.

"What is it?" Madge asks.

"Vick needs new shoes, I don't have enough," Gale mutters angrily.

Madge would offer her game, but the orphanage needs every bit they can get.

"How much more do you need?" Madge asks.

Gale immediately shakes his head, "I'm not taking your money, Madge."

"I wasn't offering you any," she quips, used to this by now.

Gale raises an eyebrow, but answers her anyways. "Another two silvers."

Madge digs in her game bag for the box of strawberries.

"Here, sell these and you'll have enough."

"Madge, that's just as bad as me taking your money," he says in exasperation.

"How? I don't need these. I only get them for purely selfish reasons. Besides, I _like_ Vick. I want him to have new shoes."

Gale is obviously weighing the decision in his head, and Madge shoves the box into his chest before walking away so he can't give them back.

Gale calls out a thank you that she's too far away to hear.

* * *

Later when Madge gets home there's a weird tension in the house that's impossible to ignore. She pauses as she takes her jacket off, trying to listen for someone in the house.

Madge starts running up the stairs when she hears a scream that can only belong to one person.

The door is already open and there's a flurry of activity in her parents' room as her mother thrashes in the bed.

Henry, her mother's caretaker, is going through her drawers, looking for something frantically. Madge knows it's bad if Henry, calm and collected in the worst situations, is frazzled.

Madge's father is standing by her mother, trying to comfort her.

"What is it?" Madge asks.

She has walked in on this scene too many times to count. Magdalene Undersee, Maggie, has been sick since Madge was a little girl. It had started before Madge was born, triggered after her sister Maysilee had died in the Quarter Quell, but had gotten worse when Madge was born. It's a disease worsened by emotional distress, and Maggie got very distressed every time she looked at her daughter who could've been Maysilee's twin.

"Dad?" Madge asks again.

"She's not responding to what we've given her," Henry says when it's obvious her father won't answer her.

Madge flinches when another scream pours out of her mother's throat as she writhes in pain. "Well give her something else then!"

"I've given her all that I can! Everything! If I give her more she'll go into respiratory distress from all the medication," Henry says.

Madge goes to walk over to her mother, but decides against it. She knows better than to approach her mother when she's like this. The very sight of Madge could make her worse. She's even sometimes called her Maysilee in times like this.

"What can I do?" Madge asks, her throat closing up at the thought that this could be it. Her mother could die at any time, and Madge knows that. Her father has told her several times over the past two years that it's a possibility with her disease. This could be it. Everybody tries to ignore it, but the fact is that the past few months Madge's mother has gotten worse. Her disease is progressing, eating her brain slowly.

"I don't know! I've given her all the Capitol medicine possible," Henry says, putting his head in his hands and taking a deep breath.

Madge has never seen Henry so stressed out before, and her eyes well up with tears.

"What about…" Madge pauses, unsure how to continue. She knows her house is bugged, it comes with the territory of being the Mayor. "What about the book?" She whispers.

Henry's head snaps up and he stares at Madge, thinking.

Henry's from the Seam and has been taking care of Madge's mother since she was a little girl. He has a soft spot in his heart reserved for her. He's seen her grow up and thinks of her as one of his own children. He's shown her his book of plants that has been passed down for generations. Edible plants, poisonous plants, medicinal plants; it's all in there. He showed it to Madge when he learned she was hunting outside the fence, not wanting her to eat something she shouldn't.

"It's at my house," Henry says. "It's in the bottom drawer in the kitchen. When you get it, look for a plant called Mordonna. When you've memorized the picture, go into the woods and find it. I know for a fact it's there."

Madge thinks hard on the familiar word. Mordanna!

"I already know what it looks like, I don't need the book," Madge says hurriedly.

"Are you sure?" Henry asks.

Madge had studied that damn book for months. She knows it well, and took special interest in the medicinal plants. She wanted to help her mother, but they've always gotten their medicine from the Capitol and had no need for it. But Madge never forgot those plants she thought could help, and now she's grateful for it.

At Madge's nod, Henry continues. "Then go! And try to hurry!" Madge doesn't miss the relief in his voice, nor does she waste any time.

She grabs her jacket on the way out, running towards the Seam to get to the hole in the fence.

Madge is running as fast as she's ever run. The quicker she gets the plant, the quicker her mothers pain will end. Madge finally lets her tears fall. People are walking in the district, but she continues on, not even caring that she probably looks like a hysterical mess. She turns a corner and knocks into someone, and they both go down at the impact, groaning. _Jesus, maybe I shouldn't have been running that fast,_ she thinks.

Madge quickly scrambles up to help the person she knocked to the ground. "Rory! Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!"

"Madge?" she hears Gale's voice, and turns to see the whole Hawthorne brood standing there, having been with Rory. Hazelle and Gale are the only ones who notice that something is _terribly_ wrong.

"Madgie!" Posy squeals, wiggling in Gale's arms so she can get down and attach herself to Madge's leg.

She's met Gale's family many times, has loved the way that their house feels like a home and that everything they do expresses their love for each other without having to say it. She goes there often, wanting to feel like part of a family, and they treat her like she is. Posy in particular, thinks of 'Madgie' as a big sister, braiding her hair and calling her an angel just like the kids at the orphanage.

Madge gently pries Posy off of her. "I'm sorry Posy, but I have to go."

Gale doesn't miss her frenzied tone, and if he was concerned before he's definitely alarmed now. Gale has never seen Madge cry, has never seen her like this at all. She's the toughest person Gale knows besides his mother.

"Madge, what is it?" Gale asks, worry lacing his voice.

Madge's troubled thoughts come to a halt.

She has never told Gale that her mother is deathly ill, and she's always glad that he always refuses to come inside her house. Madge doesn't even know why she hasn't told him, but it's something she's afraid to admit out loud. She's afraid if she says the words it'll make it real. It had only been the past two years that they knew the disease was going to be what killed her, and she doesn't want to face it.

"I-I don't have time-" Madge begins to stutter, her breath coming out in pants. Gale steps forward and grabs Madge's shoulders, staring at her.

"Ma, take the kids home," Gale calls back to his mother.

"But Gale! I haven't seen Madge in _forever_ and you're hogging her all to yourself!" Posy cries out. More like three days.

"Posy, go home. I'll be there in a bit." Gale's voice is firm, he's using his my-word-is-law tone, and the Hawthornes and Madge know it well.

Hazelle quietly shuffles the kids along, touching Madge's cheek in a motherly gesture that causes even more tears.

"Now, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong," Gale instructs.

Madge takes a deep breath in, and Gale smiles. Despite not wanting him to know, Madge does what she's told. "It's my mother."

Gale's eyebrows draw together. He doesn't know much about Madge's family, other than the fact that her father is the mayor and is more lenient than he's supposed to be. She never really mentions them at all, Gale realizes. They've known each other for years, and Gale hasn't met them, but that's not really Madge's fault. Gale is terrified to meet her parents, which is the reason he declines going into her house, scared he'll run into them. Gale is suddenly suspicious about their relationship, about the fact that she never offers up any information about them. "Did she…do something to you?"

Madge is confused before she shakes her head adamantly. "No, it's not that. She's… sick, Gale. Really sick."

Gale's stomach twists at the look on her face when she says that. "Well, did you give her medicine? You guys can afford to get the fancy kind from the Capitol, right? She'll be fine."

Gale is more concerned when her tears only increase. "It's not that kind of sick. It's-it's worse than that. She has this disease. She might not make it, and I have to get this plant before she might be gone forever," Madge rambles.

Gale is shocked and feels a huge amount of sympathy. He hopes Madge never has to experience the loss of losing a family member like he did. "How long has she been sick?" Gale asks, thinking if it came on quick then it could go away just as fast.

"Since I was a little girl. She's bedridden with the pain," Madge gets out quickly. She doesn't have time to sit around and chat, can he not see that!

Gale flinches at the desolate tone of her voice. Gale can't help but feel hurt that Madge never confided in him with this information. He could have helped her. He could have done _something_.

Gale hides it well. "I'll come with you to get the plant. Do you have to go _out_ for it?"

Madge nods and starts speed walking to the fence with Gale at her side. Despite her not wanting to tell Gale about her mother, she's glad she did, and she's glad he's here now. He brings a sense of comfort with him whenever he's around.

"Is there a cure? Can't you take her to the Capitol or something?"

"There's no cure. We've tried, and there's nothing they can do but give her medicine to make her comfortable and that's obviously not even doing anything," Madge sniffles.

Gale opens his mouth to speak when Madge continues, wiping the tears from her face. "You know, she can't even look at me. I look too much like Maysilee."

Gale's heart twists. He can't imagine. They must not even have a proper relationship if she can't look at her own daughter. "Who's Maysilee?"

"My aunt. She was in the Quarter Quell. She allied with Haymitch Abernathy," Madge mumbles. That reminds her, she really should check up on her godfather.

Gale is in shock. _Wow, I'm learning so many new things today"_ , Gale thinks bitterly. He had no idea that Madge had family in the games, or that her mother was sick. He feels like he doesn't even know her. He should already know these things. Gale feels guilty when he realizes he never really asked. He feels like he finds hidden depths to Madge everyday. He always thought she had it easy. Full stomach, pretty house, no worries. She never acted that way, never flaunted her wealth, so he hadn't really thought of it in a _bad_ way. She acted so humble, so modest. And she was selfless to a fault, helped whenever she could. Gale had always loved that about her. She didn't make any faces when she went to his house for the first time; she even complimented Hazelle on what she did with the place. But Gale realizes that her money doesn't mean she's had it easy. Money isn't everything. Despite always struggling for food, his family makes his life happy. He'd rather be dirt poor and have his family healthy than have all the riches in the world.

"I-I'm sorr-"

" _Don't_ say you're sorry. It's not like it's your fault. It's _theirs_." Gale stopped being surprised by Madge's rebellious thoughts years ago. It took awhile to come to terms with the mayor's daughter thinking the same things he does about the Capitol, but he eventually got used to it. He didn't think he could respect her any more before she voiced all her opinions that he agreed with heartily. Sometimes when they were in the woods they had discussions about it. Dreaming up a life where the world is free of the hunger games and starvation. She told him stories about old America that he wished with everything he had could be true again. They even talked about rebellion.

Gale doesn't respond, and when they get to the fence he lifts the wire for her to crawl through before following. Madge breaks into a run.

"Do you even know where it is?" Gale asks when he's caught up to her.

Madge shakes her head. "No, but I know it only grows near water, so we need to go to the lake."

Madge can remember when Gale had showed her the lake for the first time.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _10 months earlier_

They had been hunting as usual and the whole time Madge noticed that Gale was lost in thought, warring with himself in his head.

She didn't say anything, but when they were finished and she walked away to leave, Gale stopped her.

He looked nervous, and swallowed roughly before speaking. "I have to show you something."

Madge was surprised at this, but nodded with wide, curious eyes. Madge followed as he walked deeper in the forest. They were quiet as they trekked the mile to the lake.

Madge was even more surprised when he suddenly covered her eyes with his hands.

"Sorry- it's just-just my dad this for me when he showed me, and it makes it better," he stutters out. Gale _never_ stutters.

Madge knows that this is a big deal, just like his father's bow and his treasured pocket watch he always has on him. Anything to do with Leo Hawthorne is a big deal to Gale, which makes it a big deal to Madge. She revels in the stories he'll occasionally tell her about his father. She feels absolutely honored that he's even sharing this with her, knowing what it probably means to him.

Madge just smiles, causing one to grow on Gale's face that she can't even see. Madge stumbles a bit, and they walk slowly for another five minutes before Gale stops and takes his hands off her eyes.

Gale will never forget the look on her face as she saw the lake for the first time.

"Oh my god," she whispers as her eyes take it in.

"Surprise," He murmurs, just like his dad did when he showed Gale.

He can't stop _smiling_.

They spent the whole day out there. Madge never celebrated her birthdays. Even though Gale doesn't even know it's her birthday, she pretend that _this_ is her celebration. It's the best birthday she's ever had, and he doesn't even know it.

Gale teaches her to swim, and they just float in the water and mess around for _hours._

When they finally get out, Madge is startled when Gale pulls an old bath towel out of his game bag.

"You planned this?" Madge asks as Gale wraps it around her.

Gale avoids her gaze. "I-I didn't know for sure. I haven't even showed Rory this place. I mean, it's stupid, but I thought of this as our place. Mine and my dad's. Like I wanted to keep it a secret that was just for us. I don't know, it's stupid," he murmurs, kicking a rock with his foot.

"It's not stupid. Thank you for taking me here," Madge murmurs, sincerity ringing in her every word. Gale can tell that she's touched by the fact that he'd bring _her_ here, out of everyone, and he's glad he did it.

"I didn't know if I could do it, to be honest," Gale snorts, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Well I'm glad you did. This place is amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Gale whispers, looking at her. There's something so magic about this place.

Gale smiles suddenly. "My dad would've liked you, you know."

Madge smiles, her eyes shining. "You think so?"

"Know so. He was just like you. Treated everyone the same, no matter where they come from. He was honest. Humble. Brave. He gave up so many things for us. So he was selfless, too." Gale snorts, "Yeah, definitely just like you."

Madge is shocked that Gale thinks so highly of her as to use _those_ words, as to compare her to his father, but she masks it.

"I wish I could've known him," she whispers solemnly.

"Me too," Gale says, feeling his throat close up. To distract himself, he pulls a small box out of his game bag.

"Here," he says, handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asks, staring at it in her hands.

"Happy Birthday," is all he says.

Madge looks at him, astounded. "Y-you knew?"

Gale laughs, "Of course I knew."

"How?" Madge stutters. Madge doesn't remember ever telling him when her birthday was, so she has no idea how he could've found out.

Gale smiles with a secret in his eyes. "I have my ways."

Madge rolls her eyes at his answer. "You didn't have to get me anything. Taking me here was a gift in itself," she gestures to the lake.

"Just open it, would you?" Gale says lightly.

Madge can tell that Gale feels lighter here, freer, happier. He always feels that way in the woods, but it's intensified here.

Madge notices the logo on the box but opens it anyways. _Mellark's Bakery._

Inside are 7 dark red strawberries covered in chocolate.

She instantly snaps it closed and hands it back to him. "Thank you, but I can't take this."

Madge can count the times she had chocolate on one hand, and she knows that it probably cost a fortune.

"I got the strawberries. I just had them put the chocolate on them. They're already made, so I can't take them back now. Besides, these are from the whole family. You try giving them back to Ma," he smirks at her.

Madge smiles, but she feels touched. She's never gotten anything on her birthday except from Haymitch, and it was definitely nothing this extravagant. She loves Gale's family, but she didn't know that they cared about her too. "Thank you, so much."

Gale smiles at how grateful Madge looks. She looks like he just told her that the Hunger Games are cancelled forever. Gale had been saving their extra family money for a while, and it was Hazelle who convinced Gale to dip into a small portion of it to get something for Madge from all of them.

"But," Madge says, and Gale groans. "You each get one."

"Madge! They're supposed to be for you."

"Well, it's my birthday. And it'll make me happy if I share these."

Gale wonders if Madge knows that she doesn't have to give away everything. That she doesn't always have to share.

"Fine," Gale huffs. "But you're eating those two now."

"Fine," Madge smirks. "Then you're eating _yours_ now."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They're both smiling as they eat the treats. Gale had never had chocolate before but he's pretty sure it's the best thing in the world. Now he knows why it's so damn expensive.

"That's not all," Gale says when they're finished, and Madge groans.

"Gale! I don't need anything!" She whines.

"Oh shut up, would you?" he says teasingly, digging around in his pocket.

Madge can't see what it is until he opens his palm.

Madge can't be sure, but it looks like the pin is made from _real_ gold.

 _It's a mockingjay_ , she realizes in shock.

"Gale, I really can't accept this. I don't even know how…" she trails off.

"I didn't buy it," he says quickly. "I've-uh-had it. For a while. It didn't even cost anything."

Madge doesn't know this, but the pin was his father's. It had been passed down to him and then given to Gale. The pocket watch he carries with him means more to Gale than anything, so he thought he could give this to Madge. Maybe he should've given it to Rory, but Rory already has his own items of his father's. Gale can't think of anyone better than Madge to have his father's pin, to honor the meaning of it the way his father did.

Madge turns the pin over in her hands, amazed at the detail of it.

"I-I don't know," she mumbles.

"Madge. Please? I want you to have it," Gale says, and Madge can't tell what it is she hears in his voice.

"Do you even know what this is?" she asks, blunt like always.

Gale rolls his eyes. "Of course I know what it is."

The mockingjays were never supposed to exist. It was a mistake that the Capitol had made. The Capitol doesn't outwardly show it, but the mockingjays are slightly rebellious now. He thought it was perfect for Madge.

"I know you can't really go around telling people what you really think, that you hate the Capitol and the games. I mean, being the Mayor's daughter, you _do_ have an image to maintain, after all," Gale jokes. "But I thought that by wearing this, it could kind of be your way of showing what you really think without saying it. A subtle, safe way to rebel in your own way."

Madge looks up at him with a glint in her eye. "You mean like a subtle, safe way to say fuck you to the Capitol without them knowing?"

Gale just smiles, his silence practically an answer.

Madge looks back down and just stares at the pin for a long time, and when her eyes dart back to his, they're shining with tears. "Thank you, Gale. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Gale just smiles.

She never goes a day without wearing that pin.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"What's it called, exactly?" Gale asks.

Madge shakes herself out of the memory, trying to focus herself on the task at hand. "Mordanna."

"Never heard of it."

Madge isn't really surprised. Madge only knows about it because Henry showed her his book. She doesn't think that those are really lying around for everyone to read.

At their pace, it only takes about 10 minutes to reach the lake, but Madge is still slightly winded.

"Okay, have you ever seen a succulent before?"

"I think so," Gale muses, thinking. "Aren't they those plants that you don't have to water much? We have one of those cause that's the only plant mom can't kill."

Gale is proud of himself when he sees a small smile on Madge's face. "Yeah, that's it. It looks kind of like one of those, but a bright reddish-pinkish color. And it kind of looks like an egg, it's all solid."

"Got it," Gale nods.

"Okay, let's split up."

Gale nods and they go their separate ways.

Madge remembers that one saying that if you're looking for something, you'll never find it. But it's always said in relation to romance, so she hopes it isn't true. For her mother.

Madge thinks about their relationship as she looks for the plant. It's always been strained. Madge just wants to feel loved, which she doesn't get from either of her parents. It's hard to love someone you can't even look at. Madge loves her parents, though. She always wants to comfort her mother, but it just makes it worse. Madge never gets to talk to her mother about anything. The only person in that house she feels even cares about her or her wellbeing is Henry. And the closest Madge has ever come to receiving any kind of motherly affection is from Hazelle.

Unbeknownst to Madge, Hazelle took to her quickly, falling in love with the girl who her son talked about so often. Hazelle treated her like she was her own daughter, and Madge basked in her attention.

Whenever she needed to talk about something, she went to Hazelle. And she _listened_. She wouldn't interrupt until Madge was finished, then she'd give the best advice Madge had ever heard in her life. She added it to the list of reasons she was grateful for Hazelle.

Madge is severely annoyed when she can't find the plant anywhere. She's 100% positive that book said it was found near water.

Madge is about to scream in frustration when she hears Gale's shout.

"I think I found it!"

Madge runs in the direction of his voice and is relieved when she sees the plant a foot away from him. She's horrified, however, when he reaches out for it.

"Wait! Don't touch it!" She screeches, her voice high like it gets when she's scared.

Gale flinches away from the plant in surprise, and Madge is quickly by his side.

They both stare at the plant.

"Why not?"

"The outside of it is poisonous. You have to wear gloves or something when you touch it. You have to crack it open to get the liquid inside," Madge says.

"What? Then how…" Gale trails off when Madge leans down, unlacing her boots. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to use my socks to grab it."

Gale's nose wrinkles at the thought of them using _his_ socks to grab it. The plant might die.

Gale shakes his head at his own thoughts. "Here. Just use my shirt," he says, already taking it off. His logic is that if she takes her socks off, she could get blisters. But taking his shirt off won't hurt anything.

Madge quickly snaps up at his words, her eyes wide. _What?_

Too late to protest now. His shirt is off.

Madge has never been interested in boys, and her relationship with Gale is platonic in her eyes.

But right now, Madge can't help but notice how attractive he is with all that smooth tan skin now on display for her to see. She never realized until now that Gale is...well, _hot_. Sure, she's heard girls talking about him, about how _gorgeous_ he is, but she never really thought anything of it. She had never really noticed that Gale had definitely grown up from the tall, gangly looking 14-year-old he was when they met. Sure, he's still tall, but he's filled out, no longer looking as awkward as 14-year-old lanky boys do. His face has matured too, _very well_ , she thinks. He looks like a man instead of a boy. How on earth has she never noticed this before? Is she clueless or just stupid when it comes to the opposite sex?

He folds the shirt in half to make the fabric thicker, before reaching down and pulling the plant out of the ground with little effort. He holds the plant away from him like it's a baby with a dirty diaper. "C'mon, let's go."

They quickly run out of the forest, and Madge is thankful that this hasn't taken her nearly as long as she thought it would. Madge is especially thankful for Gale's help.

"I can hold it," she says.

Gale shakes his head, "I got it." He really just doesn't want her to hold it because he doesn't want her to accidentally touch it, and he doesn't know what kind of poison the plant holds or its effects.

They get to the fence quickly and sprint through the Seam. Gale can immediately tell when they cross the line into town. Coal dust isn't so thick, houses are nicer, people are dressed well, and it's cleaner overall.

Gale has been outside of Madge's house before, but he's still struck by the size of it.

Madge quickly runs to the door with Gale following, but they both freeze when they hear a bone-chilling scream come from inside the house.

"I-Is that her?" Gale asks. _What a stupid question_ , Gale thinks. _Of course it's her._

Madge doesn't even respond, just throws open the door and rushes inside.

Gale hesitates before following slowly, intimidated. The inside is just what he expected.

He stares at a beautiful piano for longer than he should. _Does Madge play?_ He wonders.

He doesn't want to step into the house, scared he'll track coal dust all over the shiny floors, but he immediately forgets about it and rushes inside when he hears another scream.

Gale follows the sound upstairs, catching up to Madge before they enter the room. Gale is still holding the plant away from him when they walk in.

Gale takes a second to take in the scene. A woman with hair the same color as Madge's is thrashing on the bed, moaning, while a man he assumes is the mayor is trying to comfort her and hold her still.

"Finally!" A voice bursts out. Gale is shocked when he recognizes Henry Galloway in the room. Henry and his family live only a few houses down from them. He's a kind man, and his kids play with Gale's siblings all the time.

"Henry," Gale says, still in shock. Gale just now realizes that he's never seen the man in a mining uniform before, like every other man in the Seam.

Henry had been fiddling with something on the medical tray, but his head snaps in Gale's direction at his voice.

"Gale," Henry says, just as shocked at the sight of him as Gale was. "What on earth on you doing here?" Henry asks a second before he seems to light up in understanding. Gale is confused as he watches Henry just stare at Madge.

"So, he's the…" Henry trails off, but Madge just nods, knowing what he was going to say. _He's the boy you hunt with_.

Another scream pierces the air, and Gale flinches before walking towards Henry and carefully handing over the plant. Henry already has powerful looking gloves on, but he still grabs the plant with the shirt too.

Madge watches as Henry takes a scalpel, already prepared for this, and makes a small cut in the plant. It's not that thick, so it doesn't take much to slice it. Henry quickly puts it into a small pot so the honey-like liquid can drip into it. It takes a few minutes that feel like forever, but he finally gets it all out. There's a fireplace in the room that's already going, and Henry walks over to it with the pot. He holds it over the fire with a thick mitt for a few minutes, taking a thermometer and making sure it's boiling properly.

He quickly pours it into a cup when it's ready and sets it down to cool a little.

Madge and Gale just watch in silence as they stand side by side, both feeling helpless.

They watch as Henry walks quickly over to Madge's mother. "Maggie," Henry says softly, the mug in his hands. "Maggie, dear, I need you to drink something for me."

He and the mayor try and fail to shift her into a sitting position, but she's tense and thrashing around in the bed, lost in her pain.

"You're going to have to tube her," the mayor says, looking like he might throw up.

Madge instantly feels sick. She remembers the tubes they have to put in when she doesn't eat or when she needs to take medicine that she can't swallow. It's a thin tube that goes down her mother's nose, through her throat and into her stomach. It's terrible going down, as the person on the receiving end is in extreme discomfort and always gagging at the feel of the tube going down. It's an involuntary reaction, a natural response from the body to reject the tube.

Madge _and_ her father have to hold her down while Henry puts the tube in.

Henry quickly walks by them to get to the supplies. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm going to need your help. You need to hold her down." Henry looks truly apologetic as he says the words, knowing how much it bothers Madge.

Gale can see Madge pale, looking as if _she_ might throw up.

 _Hold her down?_ _What are they going to do to her_? He thinks. He couldn't imagine having to hold down _his_ mother to 'tube her', whatever that means, but based on Madge's face it's not something he ever wants to have to do.

He steps forward, shoulders back and eyes determined. "I'll do it."

* * *

An hour later and Gale steps out of the room, looking nauseated. Madge quickly stands up from her position on the ground with her head in her hands.

She had heard her mother's screams finally quiet down about 10 minutes ago.

"I-Is she…"

Gale quickly shakes his head and steps towards Madge to gather her in his arms. "She's alive. She's fine, just knocked out now."

Madge sobs, and the sound is like a punch to his gut. He's never seen Madge so broken before. Hell, he's never seen Madge even cry before.

Gale just squeezes her tighter to him. "Shh, Madge, it's okay. She's fine."

"No, she's not," Madge chokes out.

Gale doesn't know how to respond to that, since it's true and he doesn't really want to remind her of that.

Madge just cries in his arms, squeezing him just as tight as he's squeezing her. He opens his mouth to speak, but the door opens and they break apart.

Henry stands there, an amused glint in his eyes despite his tired face.

"Let's go downstairs."

Gale leads Madge downstairs, holding her hand. He's not surprised at how well her hand fits in his.

Henry gestures for them to sit on the couch as he takes the armchair across from it.

"Your mother is getting worse," he says bluntly.

Gale wonders if he should be there for this, but when Madge just squeezes his hand tighter he dismisses the thought.

"I'm not stupid. I know she's getting worse," Madge snaps.

Henry is unfazed as he continues. "You know when the Capitol doctor came here a few weeks ago for the house call?"

Madge nods warily. "Your father didn't want to tell you, but after today he thought you should know. Sweetie, I'm sorry but she only has two or three months left."

* * *

Madge cried for half an hour before she pulled herself together. The whole time Gale was there, by her side, holding her as she cried, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words.

Henry had left when he knew Gale had it covered. He left a kiss on Madge's head before going with glossy eyes.

When she pulls away from Gale, she doesn't know how to feel. She's known her mother would die, she just didn't expect it to be so soon. Madge wonders if she's mourning her mother, or the relationship they could have had if she was better. This disease is taking away any chance of that.

She also feels somewhat awkward. This isn't how her and Gale do things. She doesn't cry, and they don't hug. They _hunt._

Gale is being so kind and gentle with her. Sure, it's a little out of character for him, but it doesn't look unnatural on him. Kind and gentle looks good on him.

Gale, however, acts like nothing happened. Like holding her for thirty minutes was an everyday occurrence. He just wipes a stray tear that Madge missed, and he does it so quickly Madge thinks she imagined it.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Don't say sorry. Never for something like this," he murmurs. He appreciates the fact that she let herself be vulnerable in front of him, and he doesn't take that for granted, knowing how hard it is to let yourself go like that in front of someone else.

Madge nods, before looking him in the eyes. Despite just crying, with red eyes, a red nose and tear stains on her face, Gale thinks Madge looks as beautiful as ever.

"Thank you. So much. Gale, I don't know what I would've done…"

Gale just grabs her hand and squeezes. "Don't even worry about it. I know you would've done the same for me."

Madge just nods again, seeming at a loss for words.

"Hey. Why don't you come over tonight for dinner? Maybe the kids can cheer you up a bit. Ma and Posy'll love to see you."

Madge thinks it over. It's better than staying here while she sits alone in her room like always. His house is so warm, so comforting to her that she can't imagine a better way to spend her night than with his family.

So Madge nods, and Gale leads her out of the house.

She doesn't even notice that he's still holding her hand.

But that's _all_ he notices. The feeling of her warm hand in his. He draws comfort from the matching calluses and scars on their hands from years of using their bows.

They're so much the same.

He's so in love with her. And she doesn't even know.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh my God, this chapter is so long. I've never written 8k+ words in one sitting before! Loved your reviews! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter!_


	3. Here With Me

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **Here With Me**_

 _I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_

 _And I won't go, I won't sleep, and I can't breathe_

 _Until you're resting here with me_

* * *

Gale just walks into the house instead of knocking.

 _But it_ is _his house_ , Madge thinks dumbly. Madge is more comfortable at the Hawthorne house than her own, but she still hesitates before walking over the threshold.

Rory is the first one to spot her from his spot on the couch, and he beams at the blonde girl. "Madge!"

Gale tries to hide his amusement at another appearance of Rory's long-time crush on Madge. He can't really blame him, though.

Madge smiles at the boy, and Posy runs into the room at the sound of Madge's name, Hazelle and Vick trailing behind her.

"Madgie! You're here!" She throws herself at Madge, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hi, Pose," Madge says, a smile on her face as she runs her fingers through the smaller one's hair.

Hazelle and Rory are the only ones to really notice her red eyes.

"I want to show you my new doll that Gale made me!" Posy says, grabbing Madge's hand to drag her to her room.

Madge remembers playing will dolls she made herself out of things she found outside. She probably would have kept playing with them if she didn't start going out into the woods when she was 8.

Madge stops walking, causing Posy to pause. She turns to Hazelle. "Would you like help with dinner, first?"

Hazelle smiles kindly at Madge. "No, sweetheart, you go play with Posy. That'll help me plenty."

Madge just laughs and finally lets Posy drag her. She shoots a smile over at Gale before she leaves the room, finding it incredibly sweet that he made dolls for his sister. She finds Gale already watching her with a soft smile on his own face.

Madge listens intently as Posy shows her the doll for nearly an hour, Posy showcasing her entire collection of dolls she has, all made by her brothers. Posy also shows her only two dresses that her mother made her that for once aren't hand-me-downs from _boys._ Madge could hear the sounds of Hazelle cooking in the kitchen and the boys playing some card game, their cheers and taunts loud. Madge wasn't used to this. Her house was always silent, except for when Henry was there or when her mother was screaming. This was what a house should sound like. What being a part of a family would feel like.

"Dinner!" They hear Hazelle shout, and Madge can hear the boys' footsteps running to the table. She smiles wryly at the sound of the boys so eager to eat food. She and Posy make their way to the dinner table at a more leisurely pace, the younger holding Madge's hand.

Hazelle sits at one head of the table, Gale the other, where his father used to sit. Madge is next to Gale, and Rory is on his opposite side. Posy is next to Madge and her mother, and Vick next to Rory and his mother. It's a small table, but cozy.

Bowls of soup are in front of all of them, and everybody starts eating immediately. Madge looks at Gale, raising an eyebrow. "Is this the hare we caught today?"

Madge and Gale don't notice the look on Rory's face. Jealous, slightly angry, and wistful. He wishes _he_ could go into the woods and hunt, that _he_ could be Madge's hunting partner. That _he_ could talk to Madge about whatever _they_ caught that day.

Gale snorts. "You mean the hare _you_ caught today?"

Madge just shakes her head, knowing Gale won't see it the way she does. They caught it together. Madge wouldn't be as good at hunting if she didn't have Gale beside her, and he doesn't realize that he's just as much help even if he didn't shoot the arrow.

"All right, time for the highlights," Hazelle beams.

Madge doesn't even bother to hide her excitement. Every night at dinner, the Hawthorne's share the highlight of their day. It could be good, bad, funny, or sad. Madge has come over too many times to count, but has only eaten with them a handful of times. Despite that, this is her favorite part of having dinner with them. They share stories like a real family, something Madge wishes she could have with her own mother and father.

Posy raises her hand in the air as high as it can go, and she wiggles it frantically as if no one can see it.

Hazelle looks at the ceiling and purses her lips. "Hmmm… Who to choose?"

"Me! Me! Me first, Ma!" Posy shouts.

Madge's lips twitch in amusement.

"I guess it's going to have to be Posy. She's my favorite, after all," Hazelle winks at the girl.

Vick, Rory, and Gale just shake their heads and scoff, knowing their mother doesn't have favorites. She's told them so. _Many. Times._

"I have three highlights. My first one is when Gale gave me the doll he made me. The second one was when Madge came over and played with me! The third one was when Jett shared his food with me when I was at his house, even though he was still hungry."

Gale and Rory sit up straighter, the former narrowing his eyes on his eleven-year-old sister. "Who's Jett and why were you at his house?"

Poor Posy looks confused at her brothers' reaction, while Madge is amused. Of course their overprotective big brother instincts are kicking in when Posy mentions a boy. Madge has a warm feeling spreading through her, caused by Posy's words. _She_ was a highlight in someone's day.

"He's my friend Asha's brother. I went over because we were playing ball outside and we got hungry and were close to her house."

The boys recognize the name Asha. She was one of Posy's little friends from school. Despite it being summer break, they still hang out together just about everyday.

Rory folds his arms. "And how old is this Jett?"

Posy still looks unsure at her brother's behavior, Madge notices with thinly veiled laughter. "He's a grade above us."

Gale exchanges a look with his brother and they seem to communicate with their eyes. Madge wonders what they're planning, when they just let out sighs and continue eating.

"Vick?" Hazelle prods.

"Well, I got an A on my math test," Vick murmurs quietly. Madge knows he's very soft-spoken and highly intelligent. He's already skipped two grades and is enrolled in summer classes to get even farther ahead, which the Hawthorne family is extremely proud of.

There are cheers from around the table, Madge included. Rory slaps a blushing Vick on the back while Hazelle just pats his cheek affectionately, showing everything with her eyes that she doesn't say out loud.

When the cheers quiet down a little, Gale speaks. "Dad would be so proud of you, Vick."

Vick's eyes are wide, as they swing to his big brother's, looking a little shiny. "Really?"

Gale just nods, "Oh, you bet. Heck, he'd probably even nail it to the front of the house just so everyone could see it."

Vick looks down and smiles at his bowl at the thought of his dad being proud of _him_.

Madge studies the boy with sadness. He was only a year old when his father died, and he doesn't have any memories of him. Posy wasn't even born yet.

"Rory? What about you?"

"Hmm… my highlight of the day is probably when I scored that epic goal in that soccer game! I swear- it was amazing. And I'm not even saying that because it was me who did it! Even if anybody else did it, it _still_ would've been awesome!"

Everyone at the table laughs at his story and the enthusiastic way in which he tells it.

"Gale. Your turn."

The person in question looks at Madge and opens his mouth to speak before snapping it shut and swallowing. He looks away from her, deciding not to say what he was planning on. "My highlight was probably when Thom finally admitted he's in love with Bristel."

Okay, so it _definitely_ wasn't what he wanted to say at all. His highlight of everyday was Madge, but he kept that little fact to himself.

Cheers go around the room, not unlike when Vick announced his A. Madge thinks that everyone is thinking the same thing. _Finally_.

Madge had met Thom and Bristel through Gale, probably a few months after they had met in the woods. Thom was boisterous and loud and hilarious, and Bristel was kind of scowly and had a dark, dry sense of humor. It had take five minutes in their presence to know that Thom definitely had feelings for the girl, and Bristel was completely oblivious. Or so Madge thought until Thom finally looked away from her and Bristel was finally able to stare at him the way she wanted to. Then Madge saw. She saw the reciprocated feelings.

The cheers continue for a moment before dying down, and Madge holds up a hand and looks at Gale. "Wait a second. He admitted this to Bristel?"

"Well...No," Gale mumbles hesitantly. Groans echo throughout the room and Posy even boos at Gale.

"Hey! He still admitted it!" Gale holds up his hands in defense.

"Only to you! That doesn't count because you've known forever, he just hasn't told you," Madge says, rolling her eyes at him.

Gale just scowls and rolls his eyes back at her. "Fine then. Madge what was your highlight of the day?"

Madge knew the question was coming, but it still bothers her because all she can think about is what happened that day, what she found out about her mother. That's all she can think of. It was a bad highlight, but it was still a highlight of the day.

Gale can tell exactly what she's thinking, and he bites his cheek, concerned and actually kind of mad at himself, despite it being an innocent question.

Madge swallows the lump in her throat and tries to think of something to say that isn't _my mother is going to die soon_. She blurts out the first thing she can think of that isn't depressing.

"I learned a new piece I've been working on for a while." It's weak in terms of highlights- its sad, actually- but its all Madge has.

Hazelle swallows her spoonful of soup and wipes her mouth delicately with a napkin. "A piece of what?"

Madge is surprised, realizing just now that they don't know she plays the piano. "Oh. I guess I never really told you guys. I-uh play the piano."

Everyone in the room freezes at this information.

Gale curses in his head. _How many damn things do I not know about her?_ He thinks in irritation. He feels like the worst friend in the world.

"Really?" Posy asks in awe. "Are you any good?"

"Posy! You can't just ask that," Hazelle scolds.

Madge isn't offended at the question because she knows Posy didn't mean it in a rude way, just genuinely curious. Madge is just slightly embarrassed. She _is_ good. She's been told that her whole life. She used to think it was the only thing she was good for (it's certainly how her father made her feel) until she went beyond the fence and discovered how to use a bow. But she can't exactly say that she's good without sounding like she's full of herself.

Madge's cheeks turn red. "I-I guess I'm okay."

Gale narrows his eyes in suspicion at the girl. He _knows_ Madge. He knows her facial expressions; he has to to be a good hunting partner. It's how they're so good together. Their bodies are so attuned to one another and they're excellent at reading each other. He knows Madge is lying now.

"How long have you been playing?" He asks.

"Probably since I was two," she murmurs.

"Two?" Rory asks in astonishment. "You've been playing for sixteen years! You're probably more than good!"

Madge just shrugs.

Gale is silent as he thinks about this. He suddenly longs to hear her play. He wants to hear what kinds of music she can create with a twitch of her fingers.

Madge is flustered, and desperate to change the subject. "Hazelle, what's your highlight?"

Gale shakes his head at her lack of subtlety at distracting them.

"My highlight is having all of my kids here with me today," Hazelle says, smiling with a twinkle in her eyes.

Gale's mood instantly lightens, and he just smiles softly at his mother while Rory groans. "Ma! You say that _everyday."_

"Well it's the highlight of every one of my days!" She responds, grinning unabashedly.

Madge wishes her mother talks like that about her. That Madge is the highlight of her every day. She even wishes that she could have that little twinkle in her eye that Hazelle possesses when she talks about her children.

Her emotions suddenly overwhelm her at the thought off all the things she _wishes_ her mother could do, and she scrapes her chair back as she stands.

Madge looks a little like a deer in the headlights, as she stands there, frozen. "I-I," she stutters with tears in her eyes, before deciding to just flee out the back door.

Gale and Hazelle stand to go after her, but it's Hazelle who tells him to stay put.

Madge is sitting on the pile of firewood they use in the winter, her back resting against the side of the house as she cries into her hands. She's not really surprised when she feels a hand rub her shoulder, but she doesn't say anything as the woman pulls her into a hug.

Hazelle just holds her as she lets her cry for a while.

Madge doesn't know this, but Hazelle thinks of Madge as a part of the family. She loves Madge as much as each of her children, especially since Gale loves her so much. Hazelle always knew that when her son would fall in love it would have to be someone special, and she was right. She _liked_ Madge at first just because Gale was so enamored with the girl, but she _loved_ Madge when she really got to know her. Madge definitely doesn't know this, but Hazelle thinks that Madge is going to end up her daughter not just in thought but also in the eyes of the law.

Hazelle just lets her cry, and when her tears die down, her voice is soft. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Madge sniffles before telling Hazelle _everything_. About her mother's disease, her mother's impending death, what her home life is like, how _lonely_ she is when she's there.

Hazelle already knew she had problems at home; she just wasn't sure the nature of them. She was going to push the issue at first, even watched out for signs of physical abuse. But when she saw none she decided not to interrogate her. She knew Madge would come to her when she was ready.

It took a while, but Madge let everything out. Hazelle was always easy to talk to. She never interrupted; she let you finish talking before adding her two cents. But now, Madge can tell that Hazelle doesn't know what to say.

Hazelle is heartbroken that Madge has to experience losing a parent. Her own parents passed away when she was a little older than Madge, and it felt like her world was ending. She met Leo a year later, and he helped, but the pain she felt at the loss of her parents never really went away. Hazelle knew her own children felt the same way about their father, and she would never wish that kind of torture on anyone, least of all the sweet angel sitting in front of her.

"What did your father tell you?"

Madge snorts, wiping her eyes. "He barely talks to me. It wasn't even him who told me she only has a few months left."

Hazelle is shocked at this, angry with the man for treating his own daughter so poorly.

"I-I know your relationship isn't the best, but maybe you could try talking to her. Spend more time with her," Hazelle says gently.

She thought she was all cried out, but another tear falls down Madge's cheek. "How do I talk to someone who won't even look at me? She freaks out sometimes at the mere sight of me," Madge mutters angrily.

Now Hazelle _really_ doesn't know what to say. What do you even say in this situation? Usually Hazelle knows exactly what to say in any given situation, but now she's stumped. She desperately wants to help Madge, but she doesn't know how. "Well, I-"

Madge cuts Hazelle off with a wry smile, "It's okay Hazelle. I always appreciate your advice, but I just think I needed you to listen. So, thank you."

She kisses a sad Hazelle on the cheek before standing up to go inside.

"Madge."

She pauses when she hears Hazelle's voice. "You're always welcome here. Any time of the day, whenever you want or need to. You always have a place in this family."

Madge's muscles tense as more tears fall from her eyes at something she always longed to hear from _anyone_ , and she chokes out a 'thank you' before fleeing yet again.

Madge makes it through the house and to the front door before she's stopped as a hand wraps around her arm.

She knows it's Gale before she turns around, and she's irked that he's seen her cry twice in one day.

Madge notices that Gale doesn't even try to hide his concern.

Even though it's weird, she feels somewhat flattered that he cares about her that much that he's so obviously worried.

Madge spots the kids peeking in at her from the dining room, and her cheeks heat up when she comprehends that the whole family watched her run from the room and have a complete meltdown.

Gale notices this and guides her out the front door to the rickety porch.

He follows his instincts and pulls her into a hug, not even bothering to ask what's wrong because he already _knows._ Talking about it won't help, so he comforts her. He presses a kiss to her head occasionally, pulling her closer.

Madge eventually pulls away, and they both feel the loss. Madge shivers, crossing her arms across her chest.

They're both quiet as they just stand there and look at each other. The air is charged, but eventually Madge looks away.

Gale can't help blurting out what's on his mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Madge glances back at him before looking at the ground in shame.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to, but I thought you knew I was here," he tells her.

Madge's eyes snap back to him immediately. "Gale, I know you're here. Trust me, I know. You're my best friend. It wasn't about me not wanting to tell you. I just…" she trails off as she tries to swallow the grapefruit-sized lump in her throat. "I just didn't want to admit it out loud. That she was sick. It made it more real, you know?"

Gale understands completely and he can't really blame her for not telling him. Sure, it hurt that she didn't tell him, but if it helped her at the time, he doesn't care. "I get it. Just know, that you can come to me for help. I'll always be here for you."

Madge nods before wrapping her arms around his waist. She rests her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I know that, Gale."

Gale smoothes her hair down, running his fingers through the silky strands. He does this for Posy when she's upset, and it seems to calm her. He can only hope it helps Madge the same way.

* * *

Gale walked Madge home in silence that night.

When she went to lie in her bed, she drifted to sleep to the sound of a quiet house, her mother relieved of her pain as she slept peacefully.

* * *

 _A/N: I have loved your feedback and hope like hell it continues! I love the Gadge pairing, and I have loved writing this take on them. I'm glad to know you guys like it almost as much as I do, and I hope to hear more of what you all think. After that last chapter, I feel like anything less is short- so here's a short chapter for you guys._

 _P.S. I'm leaving for a music festival this week (and turning a 3-day festival into a week-long vacay) so I may not have time to update while I'm there ): But I will try and definitely will when I get back!_


	4. AN

Hey guys.

This is just a quick A/N to let you know that I'm taking some time off- probably the next few weeks- to really figure out where this story is going and analyze the characters and plan the whole thing out rather than winging it like I've been doing.

I finally bit the bullet and got a proper journal that I'm going to write all the scattered ideas I've had down. They've been lying around on post it's, the notes app in my phone, on my laptop. I'm finally organizing everything into one journal.

So that means I'm taking at least a week to really figure out where this story is going.

Ultimately, you probably won't be seeing a new chapter for at least 1-2 weeks.

I know, I suck.

But it'll end up improving the story all together, so it's not like it's a total waste.

Sorry for the wait, and the impending waiting period.

Love you guys

-M


	5. AN- 2

Guys...guys don't hate me.

I haven't updated in sooo long and I feel horrible about it. I had said in my last A/N that a new chapter would be up in 1-2 weeks and I lied it's been over a month. If I were you guys I'd be so mad at me lol hell even I'm mad at myself.

I started college this summer and I started working more hours and I haven't had a chance to really write that much... but more is coming soon I promise. I haven't given up on this story! I want an ending just as much as you guys do.

My bday is coming up soon and my goal is to post a chapter around then.

There was really no point to this update except to apologize and say that a chapter will be up soon.

-M


End file.
